


Therapy

by LunaRose97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith is there to comfort Lance, M/M, but also hurt Keith, but not from eachoter, im sorry, they are just talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Sometimes things in life hurt and the people around you can hurt you the most. I would know, and it fucking sucks but its ok. All the little things in life that get you down can build up inside and they bury themselves deep within you until one day it just fucking explodes and your left emotionless and numb at four in the morning, crying into your pillow that you know you haven’t washed in weeks.Lance is upset so Keith tries to help but he also releases some feelings in the process. So who is helping who here really.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me projecting my feelings on my kids but it also fits so yeah. Its kinda rushed but idc I liked it.  
> Also I don't hate Allura, i just needed something to start it.

Keith finally found Lance curled up in their bed, the lights off and the blanket wrapped tightly around him like a cocoon. Keith sighed and stepped over to his boyfriend, the door sliding closed behind him, plummeting the room into darkness once more. Reaching beside the bed, Keith turned on the Christmas lights Lance had set up around their bed a while ago. They were calming and pretty and Lance enjoyed the little things in life so who was Keith to stop him. Besides, he quite enjoyed them too because they reminded him of Lance.

The bed dipped with Keith’s weight as he sat next to his boyfriend. The lump on the bed was shaking with quiet sobs and the occasional sniffle.

“Hey, talk to me.” Keith whispered because the room felt too quiet and talking seemed out of place.

“Why? How will that help?” Lance choked. Keith’s heart sank in his chest from the hurt in Lance’s voice.

Keith loved Allura, she was a great friend and amazing leader and the team cut her some slack when she said something offensive because she was from a different culture. Most of the time they laughed it off or explained what went wrong. However, this time was different and it wasn’t her fault, Keith couldn’t blame her. How was she to know that sometimes words hurt people, that Lance had things he was going though and it wasn’t her place to point them out. Lance missed his family back on Earth and he was starting to accept the fact he would never see them again. Allura of all people knew what that feels like so it was shocking when she let it slip that his family was gone.

Keith though that maybe she felt like she was trying to help in a way, that she could help Lance get over it. Allura had good intentions but poor execution and that was what sent Lance stormed out of the room with tears in his eyes.

“Sometimes we need to talk to someone about how were feeling. I want you to talk to me, you can tell me anything.” Keith rubbed his hand on Lance’s hip through the blanket. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as more tears spilled down his face. Slowly he turned and sat up to face Keith, uncovering his face and locked eyes with him. Lance’s eyes were puffy and red with tears, his face wet and Keith’s chest hurt seeing him like this. “Is it from what Allura said?”

“No, well a little. It started out like that but then I kinda spiraled down ya know. Like, I don’t know, it hurt but I’m coming to terms with that you know. I know they’re gone and I’ll never see them again,” Lance’s voice cracked, fresh tears spilled down his face, “But there’s also a lot more going on. Things out of my control and I don’t know why I’m so sad but I am. Life fucking sucks Keith, I hate felling like this but I can’t fucking help it.” Lance wiped the tears from his face with the blanket and met Keith’s eyes again.

“Sometimes things in life hurt and the people around you can hurt you the most. I would know, and it fucking sucks but its ok. All the little things in life that get you down can build up inside and they bury themselves deep within you until one day it just fucking explodes and your left emotionless and numb at four in the morning, crying into your pillow that you know you haven’t washed in weeks. I agree with you, life fucking sucks and no one asks to be here in shitty situations, that sometimes were dealt the wrong cards and now were left picking up the pieces.” At some point Keith had turned to face Lance and put his legs on either side of the blue paladin and wrapped him up with his limbs.

“It hurts too much Keith, the feeling in my chest, the coils of hatred and anger wrapping themselves tightly around my heart, squeezing it until there is nothing left. I hate feeling helpless, like I can’t do anything about it, that my life is out of my control and I’m just a passenger on this shitty roller coaster ride.” Lance started crying again, the new tears leaving tracks down his face. Keith’s own heart felt tight at his lover’s words.

“Everyone has their good days where things start to look good. You find someone who makes you happy and you feel things you thought you would never feel,” Keith smiled at the memory of their confession. “Things seem to change and you want to spend your time with that person and you’re finally happy, but then bam, your sad again. You never know why, you’re just sitting there one day when something reminds you of a time when things were not so great and you feel this pain in your heart that you thought was gone. Until you almost forgot what it felt like to be sad and then for some reason you’re crying at a stupid commercial for school supplies because someone cares for that fucking kid, they care enough to send them to school and buy them cool pencils and you are reminded that no one was there to care for you like that.” Keith’s own tears started flowing then, his throat burned with each word. It was something he knew needed to be said.

 “So here you are at three am crying because you are alone and you feel like the world is a shitty place because people only care about themselves and everything that you are feeling is childish and stupid.” Keith continued, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Lance’s arms. “Well it’s not stupid. You are strong and smart and amazing and everything you do shows that because here you are, living another day. You’re alive and breathing and experiencing things. Sure, you get sad and wanna curl up and cry and that’s okay, it’s okay to feel that way and its good to cry.” Lance nodded at Keith’s words, his chest heaving a little.

“It’s just, I hate feeling miserable and unable to change things in my life. What good am I if I can’t even fix myself.” Lance sobbed into Keith’s chest, his tears staining Keith’s shirt.

“Life _is_ shitty and there are shitty people out there who only want to hurt others but right now you’re with me Lance. We’re here and most importantly I’m here. I’m here for you and I’m not letting you go anywhere. I love you so much, you mean so much to me.” Keith smiled into the crown on Lance’s head. His chest felt tight with all the feelings he had for Lance, feelings words couldn’t describe.

“I love you too Keith.” Lance choked. His arms wrapped tightly around Keith as he cried into his chest.

Keith knew Lance needed to cry, that he needed to feel this pain now because if he kept it bottled up inside, it would destroy him.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Lance curled up in Keith’s lap, his body shaking as he cried. Keith hushed him and gently rocked Lance, telling him it would be okay and that they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and idk if any of these words helped but it felt good to write this.  
> [My Tumblr](https://luna-rose97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
